deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Auguststorm1945
Welcome to Hell, Ladies and Gentleman, We Hope You Enjoy Your Stay. Note: I will randomly edit this page, either to clear up errors or other issues, or for no real reason at all. Also, please use the "Leave Message" function. I would appreciate it. Project Talk Pages *Project: AEGIS I *Project: AEGIS II *Project: CHRONOS I Archive */2009 USM MARINES HELM Hey, August, I just noticed that the marines corpses wear slightly different rigs than Isaac does, mainly wearing a smaller less protective helmet. I wonder why EA did that? M10 101 23:14, January 3, 2010 (UTC)]] :It depends on what suit you are considering; the Marines wear 3 major variations (according to the game files), one of which is a more lightly armored version with a less protective helmet, the kind that Isaac wears (with some slight variations), and there is a third set which is unused (I wish I could say more about it, but I'm relegated to simply seeing the coding for it). --Haegemonia(talk) 23:19, January 3, 2010 (UTC) UNTITLED Thanks for the changes to those two articles. YAY! I'm glad that Halopedia serves as an inspiration to other wikis. *sniffs* Keep up the good work! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 02:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Assistance with Projects Looking over your project list again, I feel the desire to help take some of your load off your hands. Since I have some free time coming up in my schedule, I thought it would be nice if you had a slightly lessened burden. I would be quite willing, actually, to write a full transcript for DS: Downfall as well as for all the comics, something I can probably complete in about one or two days. Since I do not wish to seem obtuse, I ask for your go ahead on this, as I don't wish to complete projects that you really wanted to do yourself. Also, if you need any help with any projects or need something done which may require a sysop, just ask me; I am more then willing to assist anyone, particularly those who contribute the amount you do. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :There are not words to express the gladness at this time. Auguststorm1945 09:27, January 12, 2010 (UTC) If you want more help, I could make a transcript on the whole of Extraction, if you want, or if you need help for anything else, like Isaac journals, I'll help! Keep on dismembering! Tazio1 23:14, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm actually pretty good right now for the Extraction transcripts; the Isaac journals would be appreciated, however. Auguststorm1945 23:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Americana No, you're not interrupting; I'll take help from anyone. Well, I'd like to know anything that you fell important to know about living in America. Anything notable that stands out to the smaller details. It doesn't matter that you're not familiar with Denver, America is America. --LBCCCP 20:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Sourcing I saw your post on Subtank's page and thought I'd jump in. First off, don't worry about sticking in those fact tags, in fact, I agree with your assessment a vast number of the articles seem to have little to no basis in the series canon. Now, I typically prefer to act, when it comes to others' articles, more in a maintenance capacity, but I agree we will need to overhaul the wiki and source or remove the offending material. I will probably end up posting deadlines on the pages for references and, if no references are provided by the specified date, delete the articles. Anyway, don't concern yourself with being overly cautious or too nitpicky; you're doing a fine job. --Haegemonia(talk) 23:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Template:User Infobox It's fine, though i think my Template was allready a User:Infobox? Changed it to your link's infobox right now so i hope there are no problems anymore.Gorvar 10:40, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Oops, I'll do that too. Thanks for cluing me in, I didn't know there was a seperate infobox for users. Thanks again, and good work recently!. Tazio1 21:47, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Promotion For consistent contributions on a daily basis towards the benefit of Dead Space along with irregular absences of myself and others I hereby award you status as an administrator. If you have any questions regarding this promotion, or simply wish to decline the offer then feel free to reply--MasterM 02:00, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I went ahead and checked out some of the general wikipedia advice for admin, so I believe I have a basic idea at the very least. Also, thank you - I will do what can to fulfill admin responsibilities. Auguststorm1945 04:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Congratulations on the promotion! You earned it :D --Haegemonia(talk) 05:05, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations. You'll notice your username is now highlighted in . :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Leachers Gorvar here, yes indeed they are grabbers, i appologise for the confusion. Gorvar 01:35, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Military suit variant. I have been to thinking, what if the marines on the Valor wore the "basic version" (the suit is called the Advanced soldier rig). What if that explains the difference. M10 101 21:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC)